END
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Momentos despues de descubrir que Natsu es E.N.D, Lucy debera enfrentar uno de los momentos mas dificiles junto a cierto Dragon Slayer...


E.N.D.

Le ardía el cuerpo completo, como si alguien pusiera todo su ser a fuego lento pero no había sentido nunca un tipo de calor como ese, no era cálido como normalmente sucedía, era un sentimiento que no podría describir aunque se esforzara y lo único que le causaba era terror e impotencia.

Llevo sus manos sobre su pecho y las apretó contra su corazón en un intento desesperado de control los latidos que retumbaban contra sus tímpanos, pero era inútil, ese sentimiento no desaparecía, sino que cada segundo que pasaba se iba acrecentando.

Siempre había soñado con ser una famosa escritora y la mayoría de ocasiones las palabras fluían en cascada mientras las hojas y la tinta se terminaban una y otra vez, pero ahora estaba paralizada y las palabras simplemente no salían, no había forma en que pudiera decir algo, porque ni ella sabía lo que debía decir.

Centro su vista en lo que en ese momento era su única visión y como si regresara al pasado, se sentía como ese niña pequeña y asustada frente al escritorio de su padre, indefensa e inútil.

No quería volver a recordar esos sentimiento y mucho menos volver a perder a alguien como la ultima vez, no quería volver a sentir esa soledad, tristeza y arrepentimiento de no haber sido mas fuerte, de ser siempre a la que deben de proteger y rescatar.

Dejo que todos esos recuerdos fluyeran por su cuerpo y por un momento no supo que hacer, tenia miedo de siquiera moverse un milímetro, pero algo en su interior la golpeo, era calor, era fuerza, era valor, era fuego… y no cualquiera fuego, era el mismo que siempre la había protegido, era el fuego de un dragón.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta sus piernas se movieron por si solas y elimino la distancia que existía entre el objeto de su visión y ella y sin saber que hacer simplemente se lanzo sobre el, se abalanzo y lo empujo hasta que su cuerpo termino pego contra el suelo y ella quedo con su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Y se quedo congelada, no había pensando en lo que estaba pasando hasta que unos ojos verdes le atravesaron el alma, porque jamás los había vistos vacíos y ahora que estaban frente a ella no tenían brillo, no tenían vida o calor, eran dos esmeraldas completamente vacías y sin mas acerco su rostro al suyo y le propicio un duro golpe con su puño.

Por un segundo el la miro confundido pero con ese brillo típico de sus ojos, sin embargo el mismo se perdió en segundo y de nueva cuenta ella no supo que hacer.

–Maldita sea– Le golpeo el pecho con sus dos manos. –Tu no eres así– sollozo. –Tu eres mas fuerte que el, tu eres mas fuerte que cualquiera– le grito con furia. –Y que importa si el es tu hermano, que importa si eres un demonio o no …– las palabras ya no le alcanzaban, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos de sollozos y lagrimas. –Tu eres Natsu de Fairy Tail– le grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Dejo caer su cabeza contra su pecho, no podía hacer nada mas, de que servía haber entrenado por un largo año, de que había servido haber unido a todos en el gremio de nuevo… No servía de nada, todas esas noches en que lloraba sola en su habitación habían sido en vano, no había mejorado, seguía siendo la misma maga de tercera que se había unido al gremio y que tenia que ser protegida por todos.

–No me importa si los demás te rechazan o si tu mismo lo haces, no importa quien o que eres, no importa que tu seas …. Porque para mi, tu eres y siempre serás mi único Dragon Slayer… Tu eres mi Natsu…- Apenas y se había escuchado ella misma, porque ya no tenia fuerzas, no tenia mas palabras que aquellas y sabía que en esos momentos su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos y ella con el…

Su cuerpo se aferro con mas fuerza al de su compañero y dejo que ese dolor y soledad salieran en forma de lagrimas… y cuando ya no le quedaban lagrimas y fuerzas sintió como su cabeza era lentamente acariciada, se quedo sin respirar, el le estaba acariciando su cabello y lo único que supo hacer como si fuera una niña tonta y enamorado fue sonrojarse.

–No sabia que eras así de posesiva Luce– le dijo debajo de ello y como si eso fuera un relámpago… Mas bien era un incendio lo que se prendió en su interior, se aferro con sus dos manos al cuello del mago de fuego.

–Pues de ahora en adelante, lo sabes, no eres de nadie mas que mío y si el pretende otra cosa, tendrá que pasar primer sobre mi– Le tomo el rostro con las manos e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran de forma intensa y como si todo aquello hubiera sido un mal sueño, en sus ojos vio arder aquella llama de vida y alegría que en el interior le volvían loca de todas las formas posibles. –Te quedo claro–. Pregunto con fuerza.

El solo se limito a clavar su cabeza en su pecho y dejo que toda la frustración que había sentido desde su ultimo enfrentamiento salieran en forma de lagrimas y sin mas que decir Lucy lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra ella.

–Arigato– le dijo entre sollozos, con suma lentitud se separo de ella y la miro fijamente –Nee Luce, entonces si yo soy solo tuyo, eso significa que tu eres solo mía– le pregunto con inocencia.

Y aquella simplemente le derritió el corazón, le tiro abajo todos aquellos malos recuerdos que llevaba cargando desde hacia tanto tiempo y simplemente no le quedo otra mas que dejar salir lagrimas de sincera felicidad..

–Si Natsu, yo soy solo tuya y soy tu única maga de espiritus– le sonrió con el corazón desbocado y con el rostro tan rojo como las mismas llamas de su dragón y como si la gravedad del otro los atrajera, ambos cerraron los ojos y sus rostros iban eliminando la ya de por si poca distancia que los separaba.

Podían sentir el vaivén de la respiración del otro, sus agitados corazón resonaban en los oídos del otro y el calor que emitían sus cuerpos se sentía en sus manos, las de el aferradas a sus caderas y las de ella en su cuello, el tiempo se había detenido y la guerra se había borrado, en ese momento no importaba nada de lo que ocurría afuera de su privado universo y como si la eternidad fuera solo un segundo para ellos la distancia por fin se hizo ínfima y sus labios se rosaban con lentitud…

–Se gggggustan– Dijo un pequeño gato azul que volaba a su alrededor haciendo la forma de un corazón.

Lucy se volteo y le miro con furia, sin embargo no le duro suficiente, porque se limito a verlo y sonreír.

-Me gggggggusta– Respondió, tomando la bufanda del Dragon Slayer y plantando su labios contra los de el mago de fuego que quedo simplemente con los ojos en blanco y sin palabras que pronunciar.

Y por dentro, ella estaba segura que no importaba si el era un demonio o era el demonio mas fuerte del libro de Zeref, en su corazón sabia que no importaba que enemigo tuvieran enfrente, era el momento en que ella lo protegiera y si era necesario que ella terminara con el mago oscuro ella misma, que así fuera, porque ahora ningún estúpido libro le iba a quitar a la persona mas importante en su vida… y ese era el idiota de cabello rosa que la tenia entre sus brazos, porque si el nombre completo de Natsu era E.N.D entonces el era su inicio y seria su final.


End file.
